


It's all happening so quickly, but maybe that's not a bad thing

by crushing83



Series: Bullets and Blades [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Rimming, exploitation of erogenous zones, happens a few of years before Fast & Furious 6, poor use of elvish, pre-Furious 6, sexual contact, somehow Thranduil finds him every time, things progressing, vague descriptions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is embarrassed. Owen is enamoured. He has to leave on business, but when Owen comes back from his trip, they grow closer. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all happening so quickly, but maybe that's not a bad thing

Thranduil waited until he got into his apartment and locked the door before letting his calm facade melt. At first, he was all grins and giddy laughter---Owen really was quite something---but as he continued to replay the previous night's events over and over in his mind, the positive feelings became overpowered by embarrassment and worry. 

"Ugh," he grunted as he let his head thud against his door. 

Owen hadn't had a problem with his outburst, but Thranduil feared that would change. He'd all but dissolved into hysterics after sex! He hadn't done that since... since Bard. And then Cadoc. But, those times it had been for perfectly good reasons. It had been the first time Bard told him he was in love and the first time he'd ever been with Cadoc (and still fresh from his mourning for Bard). 

With Owen, it was supposed to be hot sex without heavy emotion (yet). Unfortunately, after a few nibbles on his _fucking_ ears and a couple unexpected words, he'd lost both his physical inhibitions and his ability to keep his feelings to himself. He'd been smart enough to avoid major catastrophe by distracting Owen with a thorough oral exploration, because anything more after the ear nibbling discovery would have been too much. 

He knew the man had been just aware enough to hear him falling apart in the darkness of the bedroom after they'd calmed down and settled in to sleep. Owen had dozed off after orgasm, but it hadn't seemed like a deep rest; Thranduil had a hard time believing the dark-haired man chose the moment after he'd hiccuped out a tiny sob to roll towards him and wrap an arm around his body, but the coincidental timing made him unsure of his convictions. 

The morning had felt awkward, but Thranduil did his best to pretend he hadn't been overheard crying a few hours earlier. Owen acted remarkably normal, which helped the elf keep up the act. 

But, once he was alone and unobserved, his calm exterior eroded to reflect the jumble of emotions he was presently experiencing. 

He muttered to himself in a mixture of Sindarin and Silvan, unable to think clearly enough to do it in English, as he got ready for the day. 

By the time he arrived at the shooting range for his first of five lessons, he thought he'd gotten it out of his system. 

But, when he was going through his nightly routine, his mutterings started up again. He fired arrow after arrow from his personal bow, all the while berating himself for getting mixed up, investing too quickly, and letting his emotions get the better of him. 

"I don't know that language." 

Thranduil yelped and unexpectedly released the arrow he'd been drawing back. 

Then, upon turning and seeing Owen, he cursed loudly in his native tongue. He switched to English to yell at his intruder. 

"You... you fucking idiot!" he hollered. "I could have killed you!" 

"I've never seen you miss a shot," Owen said with a casual shrug. He smiled. "Permission to approach?" 

Thranduil set his bow down and nodded. Owen's smile stretched. He sauntered across the floor and stopped when he was inside the elf's personal space. Before Thranduil could process what was happening, Owen's hands were on his hips and he was leaning in for a quick kiss. 

"Been thinking about you all day," Owen admitted quietly. 

The elf smiled a bit, despite his mood. He reached out and put his hands on Owen's shoulders. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Owen whispered. He leaned in for another kiss; Thranduil returned the gesture, chasing his lips for one more kiss when Owen leaned away. They smiled at each other. "I was distracted today," he said. "Couldn't get the image of you in my bed out of my mind."

Thranduil knew he was blushing. He couldn't stop it from happening. He couldn't hide with Owen so close to him. 

"I have been thinking of you, also," he admitted in a whisper-soft voice. 

"Good." 

Owen kissed him again. Thranduil moaned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck as their embrace intensified. 

"You are a puzzle," Owen said as they separated a little. He reached up and tugged gently on Thranduil's long, flaxen braid. "One I'm looking forward to solving."

"I'm not that interesting," Thranduil insisted. 

The man chuckled. "Liar," he murmured in an affectionate tone. 

Thranduil shrugged. He didn't know what to say. Apart from admitting the truth---that he was so old he'd lost track of the years, that he wasn't human, that Owen was a reincarnation of his mortal love from the end of the Age of Elves---there really wasn't anything he could say. 

Owen released his hair and brought his hand up to cup the side of Thranduil's neck. "Want to go for a drive?" he asked quietly.

"A drive?" 

"Just a drive, I promise. I need to be on a plane in a few hours," he explained, "but I want to see you before I go." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Madrid." 

Thranduil wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, but he knew it wasn't his place to inquire for more information. They'd only known each other for a few days; he didn't want to presume they were more than they were and make a mess of things. 

"You'll be safe?" he asked instead. 

Owen nodded. "I should only be gone for a week at the most. I need to meet with one of my money managers, and he tends to waste time with parties and other nonsense." 

"Sounds dangerous." 

The man smiled. "Hardly." He stole a quick kiss from Thranduil's lips. "It's awful, I know, but I like knowing you'll be here waiting for me."

"Waiting and worrying." 

"I'll come find you as soon as I return." 

Thranduil nodded. 

"You want to drive for a bit?" Owen asked. When Thranduil hesitated, Owen's smile faded into a concerned expression. "Is this about last night?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Did you think it would bother me?" Owen asked. Thranduil eased away---or tried to, because Owen didn't release him. "It would if it's something I did," he explained.  

"You did nothing wrong," Thranduil assured him. 

Owen studied him for a minute and then nodded. "Alright. Then, you'll tell me when you're ready." 

Thranduil felt his mouth open in surprise. He hadn't expected that reaction. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Owen smiled and kissed him again. "I can be patient," he said to explain his position to the elf. 

"Really? Because you showing up here again---"

Owen cut him off with another kiss. When he pulled back, he tugged on Thranduil's lower lip with his teeth. He released him and sought one more quick kiss before speaking. 

"I can be patient when the situation requires it," he said. "But, seeing you again? Not something I'm willing to wait for if I can avoid it." 

Thranduil smiled and ducked his head down a bit. Owen's gaze was piercing and perceptive and his words were very close to perfect. He knew he'd cave and go for a drive before he said anything in response; Owen knew, too, if his slightly smirking smile was any indication. 

"Let me pack up my equipment, and then I am all yours." 

The man smiled and nodded, but he didn't move his hands from Thranduil's hips. When the elf turned, he did so in the cradle of Owen's palms and the man followed him from behind as he walked to the counter where he'd set his bow and remaining arrows. 

"Pretty," Owen remarked. He put his chin on Thranduil's shoulder to get a better look at the bow. "Don't like technology? I've seen some great compound bows... state of the art equipment." 

Thranduil shrugged. "A simple, well-made longbow is my preference." He turned his head and briefly nuzzled the side of Owen's face. "Could you get my arrows for me?" 

Owen kissed his cheek. "Of course." 

He patted Thranduil's hips before disengaging. He ducked under the counter and walked around to the targets. Thranduil brushed his fingers over the carvings he'd done around the hand grip, smiling at the images along the back and belly of the bow. He'd included an elk and a dragon, one on each limb, as well as foliage from the forests he'd called home. He brushed his fingers over the dragon, similar to Smaug in its appearance, and found his eyes travelling to Owen. 

The man had his arrows in his hand. When he grabbed the last one, he fingered its fletching. 

"These are handmade," he commented. 

Thranduil nodded. 

Owen tilted his head. "You made them?" 

"Yes." 

"You made the bow, too, didn't you?" 

"Yes."

He smiled. "I didn't know you could do that." 

"Wasn't in your intel package?" Thranduil teased. Owen chuckled and shook his head. "Well, now you can add that in." 

Owen approached and set the arrows next to the bag. Thranduil shrugged out of his quiver and started putting the arrows in the tube of leather. As he did that, Owen took a closer look at the bow. 

"So you... took the time to carve..." Owen trailed his fingers over the images. "An elk and a dragon." He smiled. "I guess you made the design up yourself, too?" 

"Of course." 

"What does it mean?" 

Thranduil shrugged. "Bits and pieces from history," he said. "Legends, I guess you'd call them."

"This took time and skill," Owen commented. "You did a remarkable job." 

His eyes were fixated on the dragon. Thranduil watched him brush his fingers over the creature with a lost look on his face. 

"Owen?"

The man blinked twice and the dazed expression was gone. "Sorry, Thran. Just drifted there for a second," he said vaguely, but pleasantly. He smiled. "You are full of surprises." 

Thranduil blushed. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

He packed up under Owen's watchful eye. When he zipped his bag shut, Owen took it from him and carried it in one hand while he used his other to guide Thranduil towards the exit. 

"What other secrets do you have?" Owen asked as Thranduil opened his trunk. 

_What else have I missed?_ is what Thranduil imagined he was asking. 

Thranduil smiled. "You expect me to reveal all my secrets on our second date? What sort of man do you think I am?" he asked teasingly. 

Owen laughed. "Third date," he corrected. "I'm counting the wine." 

He put the bag of equipment in the trunk; Thranduil closed and locked it. Then, Owen put an arm around his back and tugged him close. 

"Let's go for a drive." 

Thranduil hummed happily and allowed himself to be guided to Owen's car. 

_& &&&&_

"Wake up, elf." 

Thranduil heard the words but they were intruding on a rather pleasant dream of jumping from tree to tree in the Greenwood, warmed by the sunlight and hearing laughter in the fresh air. He grumbled wordlessly and turned away from the sound. 

He heard a laugh, but it could have been in his dream, so he nuzzled into his pillow and tried to recapture his deep sleep. 

A kiss to his bare shoulder was the next sensation he experienced. 

He opened one eye as he turned his head back to the interruption. His room was still pretty dark, as dawn was only just arriving, but he could make out Owen's smiling face. 

"Hello," he mumbled. "Found the spare key, did you?" 

Owen held up what looked like a set of metal picks and tweezers. "In a matter of speaking."

"That is what I meant, you hooligan," Thranduil muttered, trying to sound cross even as a smile curved his lips. "I am not a teenaged girl in a fairy tale. I do not need to be stalked to know you like me." 

Owen laughed softly. "Good to know." 

"We will have to set some boundaries," Thranduil added. 

"No breaking into your flat unless it's an emergency?"

"Sounds good." 

Owen frowned, but there was a smile lingering in his eyes. "Should I leave?" 

Thranduil reached out quickly and grasped his hand around Owen's forearm. He tugged. Owen followed until he was on the bed, too, stretched out alongside the elf. 

"How was Madrid?" 

"Fine. Boring," Owen said as he tucked his face into Thranduil's neck and shoulder. "It all went according to plan." 

"Good." 

"How was your week?" 

Thranduil sighed. He reached up and rubbed at Owen's arm. "Fine. Taught lessons, ran some errands, read a book... all very boring compared to your life." 

"Sounds nice, though." 

The elf chuckled. 

"No government types lurking around?"

Thranduil frowned. "No... not that I noticed."

"Well, you'd notice this guy," Owen commented. "Good. I left him a false trail to follow, that will buy me some time." He kissed a spot of skin behind Thranduil's ear. "I might have to go away soon, but I'll come back for you." 

"Owen... if it is better for you to be away---"

"I am where I want to be," he interrupted. 

"We only met a couple weeks ago," Thranduil reminded him, even though it hurt his heart to give voice to the facts. "If you were hurt or caught because of me... well, that would be dumb."

"You want me to go?"

Thranduil closed his eyes and shook his head. Owen made a pleased sound and kissed that spot behind his ear again. 

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." 

Thranduil nodded. "I do," he whispered. 

"Good." 

"Do you have plans today?" Thranduil asked quietly. 

"Whatever you're doing." 

Thranduil smiled. "Going to teach my archery lessons?" 

"I'd be your assistant," Owen joked. 

The elf suspected he knew it was his day off from teaching. 

"Fetching stray arrows," Thranduil mused aloud. "I like it. Make sure you stretch and bend nicely so I have something pretty to look at." 

Owen laughed. "Sounds good." 

Thranduil turned and pressed a kiss to Owen's jaw. "Let me clean up and then we can go get breakfast somewhere," he suggested. 

"Or we can stay here, get dirty, and then I might let you clean up," Owen responded. When the elf pulled back a bit to look at him and gauge his seriousness, Owen grinned. "What do you think?" 

"Throw in takeaway and a movie, you might have a deal," Thranduil replied. 

"And a pretty good date." 

"And a pretty good way to spend my day off," Thranduil murmured as he tried to remember what---if anything---of his past lives he'd left out in his apartment. He'd been revisiting memory lane while Owen was away, not exactly moping but definitely missing the new man in his life. Deciding it could wait as long as he kept Owen distracted, he turned onto his side and smiled at his lover. "Did you come here straight from the airport?" 

"More or less," he replied. 

Thranduil kissed his chin. He wanted a proper kiss but he also wanted to brush his teeth first. 

Owen apparently did not care about that. He caught Thranduil's face in his hands and planted a firm kiss on his lips. The elf hummed happily and closed his eyes. Without protest, he let himself be rolled onto his back. He reached for Owen and pulled him close for another kiss. 

"God, this is madness," Owen muttered between kisses. "I thought you would be a good addition to the team... I never expected..." 

Thranduil rubbed the pads of his fingers over the back of Owen's head. He wanted to give voice to everything he was feeling, but couldn't form the words. He was afraid it would be too much or a lie and until he was sure which would come out of his mouth, he decided to remain silent on the matter. 

Owen stopped kissing him and looked at him with a rather earnest expression on his face. 

"I never get attached, Thranduil," he confessed. "The work I do... it isn't good to be attached. I will do everything I can to protect you, I promise." 

"I know," the elf said quietly. He smiled a bit. "I'm not exactly a helpless damsel, either, Owen." 

The man smiled back at him. "I know. I like that about you." He turned serious again. "I might have to keep you separate from the work. There will be times I'm away, there will be things I won't tell you, but I will come back and I will never lie." 

"I know," he repeated. 

Owen closed the gap between them and kissed him. He smiled again. He smoothed his hand over Thranduil's hair. "Tell me something," he insisted. 

"Like what?" 

"Anything." 

Thranduil rolled his eyes. Owen chuckled and lowered his head so his chin was resting in his hands that were in his chest. To buy time (or to distract Owen from his mission), the elf shifted his legs and drew the man against him as close as he could. 

"I'm waiting, elf." 

He smiled. "Well, I like when you call me that," he said quietly. 

Owen chuckled. "Yeah?"

Thranduil nodded. "I usually hide my ears," he said honestly. "Too many people give them strange looks." He shrugged. "They find my long hair strange, too, but that bothers me less." 

"People are often wary of those that are different," Owen said with a sigh. "Long hair isn't that strange, though." 

"Mine seems to be." 

Owen kissed the underside of his chin. "Must have taken a long time to grow," he commented. "Must be a pain to take care of. Mine barely reached my shoulders and I couldn't wait to shave it all off." 

"Curls too unmanageable?" Thranduil asked. 

"God, yes. Plus it was in the desert and the sweat and sand didn't help," Owen said. Then, around the same time Thranduil realised what he'd said, the man clued in, too. "How did you know my hair's curly?" 

Hoping he sounded casual and truthful, the elf said: "Your hair is curly everywhere else. I guessed." He reached out and brushed his fingers over Owen's short hair. "A leave-in conditioner and a wide-toothed comb would help with that. Or someone willing to assist you with it." 

"You volunteering?" 

Thranduil grinned. "Maybe." 

"I'll keep it in mind." 

Owen leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Thranduil sighed---in relief as well as slowly building arousal---and smoothed his hands up Owen's back. 

"Anything else you want to know?" the elf asked. 

"You've got something else to tell me?" 

He smiled. "I'm naked." 

Owen laughed. "Excellent. I suspected, but confirmation is good." 

He eased off of Thranduil and then off of the bed. Thranduil propped himself up on his elbows; he watched as Owen divested himself of his clothing, one piece at a time. When he was bare, Thranduil kicked the covers off and spread his legs. Owen's eyes darkened in lust. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Really?" Owen asked. He reached down and palmed his growing erection. "Do you have to ask?" 

Thranduil smiled. "Confirmation is good," he said, parroting the man's words. 

Owen snorted. The elf reached a hand out for him, but he ignored it and climbed back onto the bed between Thranduil's legs. He grabbed one of Thranduil's ankles and pulled it up; he leaned down and nipped at the sharp bones there. 

"I want you," he said quietly. 

"I am right here," Thranduil murmured. 

"If you need to stop, just tell me," Owen added. The elf shook his head. Owen nuzzled at his calf. "Seriously, Thran. If---"

"I want you, too, Owen." Thranduil frowned a bit; he knew he was going to have to tell Owen something about his near-meltdown the other night. He chose his words carefully but spoke the truth: "That night... it was just memories. I hadn't expected you, either." 

Owen's gaze softened. "Happy memories?" 

Thranduil nodded. Owen smiled. "Good. You deserve to be treated well. You're a rare gem. A treasure." 

"Could be your treasure," Thranduil whispered. He felt bold; going from sleep to arousal left him without his usual defenses. He eased his leg out of Owen's grasp and wriggled down the bed a bit so he could wrap his leg around Owen's hip. "Make me yours." 

The man he'd known for only a couple of weeks grinned and nodded. He didn't seem bothered by the length of time they'd been together. It gave Thranduil hope that whatever was growing between them would have a long time to develop. 

"I will," he promised. 

There was little conversation after that. Owen leaned down, propping himself up on one hand as he used his other to skim over the side of Thranduil's body. He smiled when the blond shifted and wriggled; he kissed Thranduil and chuckled when he whimpered. 

They took their time, kissing and touching, until the elf was dizzy with want. He kept trying to push Owen to get on with the proceedings, but the dark-haired man seemed determined to drag out their time together for as long as he could. He could feel Owen hard and leaking against his thigh; it was obvious he was aroused, but he could not dissuade Owen from his plan. 

The next time they rolled, putting Thranduil on top, he started exploring Owen's neck with his mouth while reaching (flailing) to his bedside table with his hand. He found a condom easily and put it on the bed near Owen's head; he fumbled for the bottle of lube he kept stashed there, but snagged it on the second try. 

"In a hurry?" Owen asked. He looked dazed and amused. 

Thranduil cursed under his breath. Owen laughed. 

The blond squeezed some of the slippery gel onto his fingers and reached back to smear it between his ass cheeks, over the delicate skin and opening there. He didn't care to prepare more than that. He wanted Owen inside him and he wasn't willing to wait any longer. 

He snatched the condom up before Owen could grab it. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and withdrew the latex circle. Owen reached for him, but he skirted out of his reach; he wriggled down Owen's body and rolled the condom down onto his erection. Then, he grabbed the lube and slathered a liberal amount over the covered flesh. 

"Wait, Thran---"

"Unless you want to stop completely, there will be no more waiting," the elf said in a rather imperious tone. 

Owen smirked. "Yes, your majesty." 

Thranduil almost faltered as he swung his leg over Owen's waist, but he managed to recover and still land gracefully. 

"Do not call me that," Thranduil scolded. Though he meant what he said (he did not want any reminders of his past to ruin his day), he was able to keep the heat out of his voice. "I am no king." 

_Not anymore,_ he added silently. 

Unfortunately Owen was not heeding his words. 

"What if you're my king?" Owen asked. He smiled. "My elf king," he murmured as he reached out and rubbed his hand over Thranduil's chest. The elf wondered if he could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. "My lord, please do me this honour," he purred in a low voice. 

"You are trouble," Thranduil muttered. "If you were less appealing, I would kick you out." 

Owen tipped his head back and laughed. When he looked forward again, he sobered a bit. He rubbed Thranduil's chest again before sitting up and kissing him. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. 

The blond kissed him again. "It's fine," he whispered. "I know I can be a bit..."

"Demanding?" 

Thranduil shoved gently at his shoulder. Owen chuckled. 

"Alright, Thranduil," he murmured, "I'll keep my fairy tale ideas to myself for now." 

Thranduil smiled and kissed him. Owen wrapped his arms around the elf's  body. They kissed until the words were forgotten and Thranduil wanted him even more than he already did. 

He eased out of Owen's grip and positioned himself above Owen's hips. He gripped the man's cock. He took a breath and lowered himself down. Owen helped; he gripped the elf's hips to hold him steady. Thranduil paused as he felt himself being breeched for the first time by another man in years. He took a moment to breathe through the burning and stretching, whimpering as he realised that Owen was inside of him. 

It was always intimate, always the start of something divine, and it always caught the elf off-guard that first time (and usually (more than) a few times after that, too). 

"Oh hell," he whispered. 

He was finally seated against Owen, the man buried in him to the hilt. He was full and stretched and everything was _right_ in a way it hadn't been for roughly thirty years. 

"You feel so good," Owen whispered. 

His voice was full of awe, almost reverent in its tone. Thranduil opened his eyes; he saw Owen's pupils were nearly blown and his cheeks were very flushed. 

A faraway look settled on his face. Thranduil reached out and caressed his jaw. He wondered what he could possibly be thinking about when they were so close. 

"Owen? Are you with me?" he asked. 

Owen blinked. He blushed and nodded. Then, he leaned up for a kiss. 

"My elf," he whispered. He brushed Thranduil's bed-tousled hair off of his shoulders and tucked it behind his ears. He rubbed the fingers of one hand over one of the ear points and smiled when Thranduil gave him a full-body shudder in response. 

Owen put one hand behind him on the bed for support. Then, he bent his knees. Thranduil leaned back and rocked his body; Owen's thighs gave him the support he needed to start rising and falling. The elf moaned; the man growled. 

"Mine," he whispered. 

Thranduil nodded without hesitation. He feared Owen might regret such a commitment so early in their relationship, but feeling joined with him felt like coming home again; he couldn't have denied Owen anything he wanted in that moment. 

They moved together, finding a rhythm they could agree on with little struggle. Every time Owen touched his ear, Thranduil gave him another desperate roll of his hips; Owen used that to increase their pace when it would plateau, as if he were shifting gears. When his mind made that connection, Thranduil found that he might be riding Owen, but it was Owen that was doing the driving. 

He didn't care. 

He tipped his head back and groaned. Owen shifted his hips, hitting everything too-sensitive inside of him. He whined out the man's name. 

"Let go," Owen whispered. He pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to Thranduil's chest. "I can feel how tense you are. Stop holding back." 

The elf was so used to restraining his full strength around mortals, he never realised he was doing it even in the heat of the moment. He looked at Owen and nodded before loosening that grip on his control, using more of his strength to rock up and down. Owen groaned at the increase in their pace but he didn't complain so Thranduil kept it up. 

Owen wrapped his hand around Thranduil's erection and gave it a few firm strokes. The elf yelped out strings of praise and curses; his rhythm faltered and it took some serious concentration to get back on track. When he glared at Owen, the man grinned rather cheekily. Thranduil leaned forward and stole a messy kiss. 

His hand moved back up to his ear. His thumb stroked over the point. Thranduil stuttered to a near halt; Owen picked up the slack and thrust his hips up with a considerable amount of force. The elf hung between aroused and delirious; so many of his nerve endings were on fire that he was losing all of the control he had left. 

Climax hit him hard but it wasn't fast. It curled through his body, heating him up from the inside. When he shouted out Owen's name he felt as if all of him was exploding. He was so lost to pleasure that he barely felt Owen grab his hips in both hands and give three more hard thrusts before freezing and moaning. 

Thranduil fell forward when Owen fell back. They were a sweaty, tangled mess, but they were both smiling. 

"Oh bloody hell," Owen muttered. 

He kissed the top of Thranduil's head. The elf hummed, wondering if he were high, and clumsily stroked Owen's side and arm. 

"If it will always be like that, will we survive?" Thranduil asked. 

Owen chuckled. "God, I hope so. To both."

Thranduil laughed softly. He eased off of Owen's body and hissed when the man slipped out of him. 

"You alright?" 

"Thoroughly fucked," the blond whispered drowsily. "So yes." 

Owen gave another little laugh. He reached out and stroked over Thranduil's spine. 

"Lie there. I'm going to go clean up," he murmured. 

Thranduil hummed. He felt Owen move away; he heard him get off the bed and walk to the bathroom down the hall. The water in the sink was turned on. He heard some rummaging about, and then Owen was turning off the water and returning to the bedroom. 

"Spread your legs, Thran," the man said quietly. He made a quiet noise of pleasure when Thranduil obeyed; Thranduil made a quiet noise, too, when Owen rubbed a warm cloth over his thighs and ass. He turned Thranduil over and rubbed his stomach and chest down as well. 

"There," he whispered. 

"Drop that in the laundry basket by the door and come back to bed," the elf demanded. 

"Yes, my lord," Owen teased. 

Too strung out on the aftershocks of pleasure to scold his lover, Thranduil scowled but said nothing. His scowl melted when Owen returned to him. The man pressed into his side and rubbed his belly. 

Thranduil turned his head and stole a quick kiss. Owen smiled against his lips. 

"That was good."

"That was very good," the elf whispered. 

"I meant what I said, you know," Owen said. 

Thranduil nodded. "Alright. What part?" 

"All the parts, but specifically the part about you being mine." 

Thranduil blushed. 

"Now that I've got a proper taste of you, I won't share," Owen told him. 

"I will not share, either," the elf said in response. "So, keep that in mind the next time you go off on a business trip." 

The man chuckled and nodded. "It's a deal." 

&&&&&

They'd only been snoozing for about an hour when Owen's phone rang. Both males groaned in protest. 

"Sorry, I've got to take this," Owen mumbled as he reached for his phone where it was still in his trousers' pocket. He cursed when he saw the display but still answered the call. 

Thranduil watched as Owen's entire demeanor changed. His posture became more rigid; his face lost the relaxation and turned grim. The blond wanted to reach out and rub Owen's back but he knew better to interfere and kept his distance. 

That didn't mean he couldn't use his enhanced senses to hear the other side of the conversation, though. 

_"Well, little brother, how did it go?"_

"Deckard, hello. I met with Braga and everything's fine. He'll hold up his end, he heard your promise loud and clear," Owen said quietly. 

_"He'll tell you when the border crossing's complete, yeah?"_

"Yes, I've requested he keeps me informed." 

Owen reached back and brushed his fingers over Thranduil's thigh. The elf was surprised, but pleased. 

_"Good... good. If this plan is successful, we'll be able to use the tunnels to get the goods out of Los Angeles when the time comes."_

"I will have the team together and ready," Owen assured the man on the phone. "Where are you?" 

_"Dubai."_

"Personal or professional?"

_"A bit of both,"_ the man said on a chuckle. 

Owen chuckled, too, but it wasn't the sound Thranduil had heard earlier, when he was genuinely pleased and amused. The elf frowned. 

_"Braga knows to only use one of the tunnels, yeah? I don't want him ruining our plans."_

Owen sighed. "I told him. He knows." 

_"Good. I'll tell you when the shipment's ready, but keep me informed if there's any news, yeah?"_

"I always do." 

He ended the call and put the phone down on the bedside table. Thranduil kneeled behind him; he placed a kiss over Owen's military tattoo. Owen sighed and leaned back into the elf. 

"The real world intrudes," the man mumbled. 

"Just for a minute, though, right?" Thranduil asked into his skin. 

"Right." 

Thranduil smiled. "Good. Because you promised me takeaway and then you made me work up an appetite." 

Owen laughed. The sound was much warmer and genuine than his earlier chuckle. "I made you, hmm?" 

"Definitely. Completely against my will and better judgement," Thranduil joked. He was rewarded with another laugh. "I'm going to get a shower. You can order brunch." 

"Good plan," Owen agreed. He turned his head and kissed Thranduil's jaw. "I'll join you after I've made the call." 

"Proper thing." 

Thranduil climbed off the bed, pausing only to kiss him again, and then he made his way to the bathroom. When he glanced over his shoulder to peek at the man, he was relieved to find him smiling and watching him with a satisfied but still aroused look on his face and in his eyes. He smiled more before leaving the bedroom. 

He'd been able to get his hair brushed (because he always brushed his hair once before getting it wet) and into the shower by the time Owen returned to him. 

"That's quite the sight," Owen commented from the other end of the tub. "And quite the shower." 

Thranduil turned. He wiped his hands upward, over his face and head, and smiled through the water. 

"I like certain comforts," the elf said, gesturing towards the large shower head that simulated a gentle rainstorm (not really, but it was the closest he'd been able get to it since indoor plumbing started improving). "Are you going to join me?" 

Owen's eyes travelled down Thranduil's body. He grinned at the elf. "I might just stand here and enjoy the view." 

With a roll of his eyes, Thranduil turned into the steady spray of water. He heard Owen's sharp intake of breath. He smiled when he felt hands on his hips. 

"What about enjoying the view?" he asked teasingly. 

"I decided it should be a hands-on experience," Owen replied. "Couldn't keep my hands off that perfect ass of yours if I tried." 

Thranduil laughed. Owen grinned into his shoulder; he smoothed his hands over the elf's hips and down over his thighs before cupping the body part mentioned. 

"We'll miss the food delivery if---"

"I already paid and instructed them to leave it at the door."

"Oh." 

Owen kissed over his shoulder blade. "May I continue?" 

"If you'd like..." he trailed off and sighed. "We will run out of hot water at some point, though." 

"I'll be quick," Owen promised. 

He dropped down to his knees without warning or hesitation. Thranduil wanted to ask him what he was doing, but before he could say anything Owen was rubbing soapy hands everywhere over his ass and hips. He cleaned him (very) thoroughly and rinsed him off with the help of a cloth. 

By the time he was finished, Thranduil was feeling aroused again, hardening against Owen's hand. A spike of desire hit him hard when he realised what Owen was preparing to do, when he spread his cheeks wide. 

"Owen..." 

"Brace yourself, elf," he murmured. 

At the first touch of Owen's tongue, Thranduil's eyes closed and he swayed. At the second, he had to reach out and put his hands on the wall in front of him to ensure he would stay standing. 

"Owen..." 

Owen made a pleased noise in reply but didn't stop licking and sucking at the flesh under his mouth. 

Thranduil babbled nearly-nonsensically when Owen's tongue slipped inside him. He didn't think anything could be better than the pleasure he'd felt earlier that morning. But between the scruff on his cheeks against his ass and the warm tongue slowly stretching him, the elf felt as if he were losing his mind. 

"Reach back and spread yourself open for me, love," the man said quietly. "I need my hands for what I want to do next." 

Thranduil pressed his face into the wall. When he thought he was balanced enough, he reached back and gripped a cheek in each hand. When he pulled them apart, he heard Owen moan. He was deep in his own arousal but the sound still made him grin. 

Owen reached one hand around to stroke the elf's erection. Then he went back to using his tongue, but he added a finger to stretch him open more. 

Thranduil lasted until Owen added a second finger and pressed down hard against the nerves he'd been gently teasing. Between that pressure and a flicking tongue around his rim and the squeeze of Owen's hand around his cock, the elf hadn't stood a chance. He came with a shout and slumped forward against the wall. 

The man on his knees rested his forehead against the back of his thigh while he cleaned him and the wall off and then he rose to his full height. He gathered Thranduil back into his arms. 

"I need to wash my hair and I cannot feel my limbs," he mumbled. 

Owen laughed. "I will take that as a compliment to my prowess." 

"Your prowess needs no compliment, and you know it," Thranduil replied. 

He laughed again. The elf turned in Owen's arms and kissed him. He returned the kiss for a moment before backing them under the cascade of water. 

Owen, with some mumbled guidance from Thranduil, washed and conditioned his hair. When Thranduil's hair was rinsed clean, he was feeling a bit more steady; he moved out of the water and grabbed an elastic off of the shelf by the bottles of cleaning products. He tied his hair back in a messy bun while Owen washed his own body. 

"I want to return the favour," Thranduil said quietly. Just watching the soap suds running down the man's body was enough to make him feel a bit warmer inside. He wanted to explore Owen's body more, without the earlier desperation coursing through his veins. 

"After we eat," Owen said back. He smiled. "I'm surprised the hot water has held out this long." 

Thranduil smiled and nodded. Owen finished rinsing his body; then he shut off the water. They each took a towel and dried themselves off. Thranduil reached for a silk robe he kept hanging on the bathroom door; Owen wrapped his towel around his waist. 

The elf went out into the main living area of his apartment first. On a side table, he saw a stack of old letters next to a box that was disguised as a book. They were the memories he'd been mooning over in Owen's absence. He quickly tucked everything back inside the book; by the time he was placing it on a low shelf on his bookcase, Owen was stepping out into the room, wearing nothing but his trousers. 

He went to the door, unlocking and opening it. He made a small noise of pleasure; when he turned around, he had bags of food in his hands. 

"What did you get us?" Thranduil asked. 

"Tapas," Owen replied. He smiled. "I know the owner of a restaurant a few blocks from here. He's a great chef."

The blond smiled. "I've eaten there. It's delicious." He decided to ignore the possibility that Owen already knew that and instead asked: "What did you choose?" 

"A feast. Some _setas al ajillo_ , some vegetarian  _empanadillas_ ,  _patatas bravas_ , and a few _aceitunas_. There's also some  _calamares_ and  _mejillones rellenos_ ," he said, his voice switching to an almost perfect spanish accent as he pronounced the names of the dishes he'd ordered. 

"Sounds spicy," Thranduil murmured. He was impressed (and maybe a little unnerved) that Owen hadn't ordered anything he wouldn't eat. He motioned to the coffee table. "Set it all out. I'll go get some wine." 

When he returned with glasses and a bottle of a blended white with a sweeter flavour (something he thought would mix well with the oils and spices in the food), Owen had all of the foil containers spread on the table. The aromas of the food were incredibly enticing---but not as enticing as the smile on Owen's face. 

Thranduil set down the wine and glasses. He settled down next to the man on his sofa and kissed him. 

"What's that for?" 

"Just because." 

Owen stole another kiss. Thranduil hummed happily. When the man picked up the bottle of wine, Thranduil suppressed a little laugh at the expression of disbelief on his face. 

"Not what I would have chosen." 

"It will be delicious," the elf murmured. He kissed him again and took the bottle from his hands. "Trust me." 

"I do," Owen said quietly. He tipped Thranduil's face towards him, his fingers on his chin. "You know that." 

Thranduil nodded. He blushed under Owen's gaze. Not for the first time, he cursed his body's response to the man. He felt he should be able to control himself better, having had more than enough centuries to live and learn, but Owen affected him more than he expected the man would. 

Owen broke their gaze with a smile. He leaned forward and grabbed the glasses. Thranduil opened the bottle of wine. He poured a small measure in each glass before setting the bottle on the table. 

"Not bad," Owen admitted after a little sip. 

Thranduil smiled. He used his sense of smell to locate the package that contained the spicy, stuffed mussels. He found it in two tries, then he opened it and pulled one of the pieces out between his fingers. 

"Try this and then the wine," he advised. 

Owen did as he suggested and moaned appreciatively twice---first when he ate the food, and second when he drank the wine after swallowing. 

"I might have to defer to you when matching wine with food," Owen admitted. "Exquisite taste, love." 

Thranduil grinned. He couldn't mention that he'd had many lifetimes to perfect his talent, but he had no problem using it.  

Owen reached forward and took a container. Upon opening it, he revealed the mushrooms. He offered Thranduil one between his thumb and index finger. He took it, making sure to suck on the man's digits as he pulled away. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. 

"This is going to be torture," Owen commented.

Thranduil nodded and smiled. He was looking forward to teasing his new lover as much as possible. It was time to even the score.  

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a bit too soppy or whatever after only a little time together. But I like to think there's something going on there, like a little fate-y elf magic. Anyway! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
